


Love and Family Moments

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots with Lucas and Barry, along with their two children, Kris and Marie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random. XD But I felt like doing it, so I did. :P I'm preeetty sure these are gonna be in chronological order.

Barry stared nervously into the mirror, biting his lip in a futile attempt to relieve his nerves.

This wasn't like him. He wasn't one to think of the consequences. He just  _did_ things without a second thought to what could happen afterwards.

Then again, love changes people.

Finally, when he was satisfied with his appearance, he exited the bathroom. He immediately ran into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. He had exactly ten minutes until Lucas got here. That gave him ten minutes to work on what he'd say.

_Lucas... I love you!_

Too direct.

_Lucas, I really really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to be more than friends?_

Too 'shy schoolgirlish'.

_Lucas, over the years I've developed some intimate feelings for you and I was hoping you could tell me if you feel the same?_

What the hell was THAT?!

Sighing, Barry rolled over on his side. Nothing he could say would get his emotions across properly.

_I may as well just kiss him._

...Wait.

That wasn't terrible.

The only problem was, Lucas would probably think it was disgusting.

_Then again, it's the only thing that'll properly explain my feelings._

A knock from downstairs stopped his train of thought, and his heart sped up far past the rate at which could be considered safe. He leapt up and ran downstairs, and opened the door immediately for his best friend-slash-crush.

"Ah, hey Lucas! What's up?!" he asked, far too enthusiastic... Even for him. Lucas noticed but ignored it, figuring the blond had gotten into his mom's coffee again.

"Well, that's what I'm wondering. You're the one who told me to come over"

_Shit._

"O-oh! Right! Of course, come in!"

Lucas walked in, and he and Barry immediately plopped on the couch. Lucas faced Barry, an intense look on his face.

"So, what's up? You sounded nervous on the phone, is everything okay?"

"Well... See, I uh..."

_Fucking shit! Think of something!_

Barry stumbled over his words for a few minutes, with Lucas patiently waiting for Barry to say what was needed.

"I... I like you!" Barry suddenly blurted out. Lucas blinked.

"Uh, I like you too. You're my best friend"

Barry wanted to slam his head into a wall. Instead, he shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"No, I mean... I love you. I'm  _in_ love with you"

His voice came out quieter than usual, a subconscious admission of defeat. He knew Lucas would hate him now, he'd never want to see him again and they could never be friend and it'd be all his-

"I love you too"

...What?

"Wait, wha..."

Lucas smiled, hugging Barry.

"I _said_ that I love you too, idiot"

His voice... He was close to tears...

"L-Lucas? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm just so happy that you feel the same..."

Barry could easily say the same, as he returned the heartfelt embrace.

"So, are we..." he whispered, uncertain if he was dreaming.

"Yeah, if you want" Lucas replied. He held his love tighter as he responded,

"Definitely"


	2. Their First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice that they never kissed in the last chapter? Well, here are the details of their first kiss!

Barry and Lucas sat on the bank of Lake Verity. They had been dating for three weeks exactly, and they could easily say that the time they'd spent together was the happiest they'd ever been.

Lucas had his head resting on Barry's shoulder, and Barry leaned his head on Lucas's in response. Their hands were entwined, though they barely noticed considering they did it all the time anyway.

On the inside, despite the calm nature of this date, Lucas was a nervous wreck. He'd promised himself that he would kiss Barry  _today_. Now, as the sun was beginning to set, the day was almost over and he still hadn't done it!

Barry had been the one to initiate their relationship, though, so maybe Barry should initiate their first kiss? He wasn't exactly sure how this worked...

"We should get back" Barry said suddenly, snapping Lucas from his reverie.

"Yeah, I guess" he agreed reluctantly. They slowly moved from their positions as they stood up, dusting off their pants before going back home.

Lucas walked Barry to his door, since his house was closer.

"Uh... Bye. Love ya" Barry said awkwardly, rubbing his neck nervously. Lucas smiled. They were both new to this, and that comforted him.

"Yeah, love you too" he replied. Barry nodded and turned to open the door.

_Now... I gotta do it now!_

"Um, Barry?" Lucas said, getting his boyfriend to turn.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Lucas didn't respond verbally. He just grabbed the blond by the collar pulled him close, leaning in so their lips met.

His heart was pounding, his hands were shaking and  _he never felt more alive_. Then Barry started to kiss back and he was sent in a complete blissful daze. Only when he realized that he needed to breath did he pull away, gasping for breath. So was Barry.

"What... Was that... For?" Barry panted out. Lucas smiled, and caught his breath before replying,

"I already told you. I love you"


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four years later, Lucas and Barry are 18, and Barry has an important question for Lucas.

It was four years later, and Lucas and Barry were sitting in a restaurant, on their fourth anniversary.

To be honest, Lucas was a bit confused. Barry had never insisted on going out for their anniversary, they usually just bought each other a card, maybe one of them would catch a rare pokemon for the other, they cuddled at night, but that would be it. And ever since they moved in together when Barry was 17 and Lucas was 16, they tended to cuddle every night so that wasn't anything special.

Now, they were both 18, though Barry's 19th was two months away. Lucas got the feeling that Barry would be dropping a bomb on him tonight. What was going on?

"Um, Lucas?"

Lucas looked up at his blond boyfriend, his eyebrows raised in confusion. When he noticed Barry had barely touched his food, he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Barry?" he asked. Barry bit his lip, looking at Lucas with his orange eyes swimming in nervousness and hopefulness and so, so much  _fear_...

"I-I have something to ask you" he said, twisting his hands as he looked back down at his plate. Lucas blinked slowly. Everything began to make sense, but he wanted to hear Barry say the words to confirm it. He smiled.

"Okay. What is it?"

Barry took a deep breath as he reached into his jacket pocket - Another thing that Lucas should have noticed, since Barry never wore a jacket - And he pulled out a small red box. He got out of his chair, and knelt down on one knee. All voices in the restaurant were hushed as all eyes turned to them.

"Lucas, will you marry me?" he whispered, opening the box to reveal a gold band.

Lucas grinned as his eyes began to overflow with happy tears.

"Yes. Of course I will!"

Barry relaxed, his usual happy grin making its way onto his features as he took the ring and slipped it onto Lucas's finger. Lucas smiled and helped Barry stand, hugging him as tears continued to flow from both their eyes. They barely noticed everyone clapping, all they knew was how happy they were.


	4. Adopting Kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Lucas have been married for two years. Barry is 21 now, and Lucas is 20, one month away from being 21. Now they want a child, and this is the day that they bring her home.

Barry and Lucas walked into their apartment together, Lucas holding the hand of their newly-adopted two year old daughter, Kris.

Kris had long blonde hair, though it was slightly darker than Barry's, and black eyes with long eyelashes. She was wearing a pink top, pink skirt and red flip flops.

"How do you like your new home, Kris?" Barry asked, smiling down at his new daughter with loving eyes. Kris looking around, and beamed up at her new fathers.

"Good!" she said, releasing her hand from Lucas's grip and clapping her hands. Lucas and Barry laughed.

"Here, let's show you to your room, okay?" Lucas suggested. Kris nodded enthusiastically, and followed her fathers into a room, just down the hall and to the left.

When they entered, Kris immediately squealed with joy, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Lucas and Barry had gone all-out for Kris. There was a bed in the corner, with a pink comforter and fluffy pink pillows on it. The walls were covered in pink wallpaper with red hearts, and the floor was red carpet. And at the foot of the bed were five stuffed bears, each one a different size and color. Kris took an immediate liking to the big red one and ran to hug it.

"Thank you!" Kris cried, still squeezing the bear. Barry and Lucas smiled.

"Tomorrow we can go out and get some more toys, okay? How about right now we eat lunch?" Lucas suggested. Kris released the bear and nodded. She followed her parents into the kitchen.

"Here Kris, you can pick out anything you want" Barry told her, opening the big pantry. Kris looked in, amazed. Finally she selected a can of tomato soup.

"Dis one!" she said, holding up the can. Lucas smiled as he took the can and opened it, before getting a paper bowl from the cupboard and pouring it in.

___

Lucas and Barry spent the day playing with Kris, learning about what she liked.

Turned out, she loved to draw, as Barry found out when he offered her some pencils and paper. The first picture she did was of some sloppily-drawn stick figures, and she proudly identified them as 'her new family' which almost made Barry and Lucas cry in happiness.

They also discovered that she loved to watch pokemon contests on TV. When they asked her if that's what she wanted to do when she was older, she nodded her head excitedly.

"You know, we know a coordinator. Her name is Dawn. Maybe tomorrow you can meet her!" Lucas suggested. Kris squealed in reply as she clapped her hands in excitement. They took that as a yes.

And that night, as they gazed on her sleeping form as she hugged one of the bears - a medium sized blue one she'd dubbed 'Mr Blueberry' - they couldn't be happier.


End file.
